


no shame

by fullsan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Library Sex, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan
Summary: Yohan just wanted to get his essay done while he hung out with his friends, his evening wasn't supposed to be hearing them fuck in the library while his boyfriend pointed out that he was hard too. It’s really embarrassing.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	no shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuwunsuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/gifts).



> SEUNGHAN - “I’m too sober for this.” + College!AU. Established couple studying in the library and there are two people a couple shelves down very obviously fucking and it’s really embarrassing.

Yohan groaned, letting himself rest completely in the table, his front hitting it quite loudly. His boyfriend, Seungwoo, slipped his hand along his thigh, grabbing it.

"Hyung, stop"

"Why? I can see it from here, you know~"

"We have to be quiet. We are in a library"

"Well, our friends aren't even trying to keep it quiet either"

He sighed again, trying to look away everywhere that wasn't Seungwoo's eyes. His friends Wooseok and Seungyoun were supposed to be studying there with them, but instead their things and books were spread around the table, their chairs empty.

Another pile of books felt, sounding loudly in the library. Yohan was surprised no one came yet. If you paid enough attention, you could hear Wooseok crying; and if you put more attention, you will hear him moaning.

"I can't believe they are doing this"

"Why not? It's hot"

Yohan chose a bad moment to look back at Seungwoo, just when he licked his lips while he was looking directly at his eyes. Their gazes interlaced, and Yohan swore he forgot how to breathe. His body ached, feeling how his boyfriend tightened the grip in his leg, followed by his fingers brushing his crotch.

"Hyung..."

He breathed heavily, looking desperately at his lips. They were inches away, his essay due tomorrow forgotten in his computer. Seungyoun's hip trusts could be heard clearly, also how Wooseok was about to scream and Seungyoun silenced him. Yohan couldn’t believe they had no shame.

"Sh, princess, be quiet. They are going to get us"

Seungwoo snorted, trying to contain his laughter or the urge to talk back to Seungyoun that not only he was talking loudly too, but that probably the whole library knew that they were fucking.

"Baby, would you like me to call you that?"

"Wh-" 

He knew the couple wasn't even trying to hide at his point the way Seungyoun had Wooseok begging to stop, or how he moaned his name and asked for permission to let him come. Yohan closed his eyes, trying to focus on Seungwoo. 

"I’m too sober for this" 

Yohan blushed deeply, frozen at the feeling of Seungwoo's free hand caressing his face. He knew what he was doing to Yohan. 

"Princess"

Seungwoo kissed Yohan, mostly tongue, roughly, deepening the kiss as long as their position allowed them. Yohan felt as hundred eyes were on them, even if no one was close. The adrenaline rushed through his veins, and he felt dizzy. All he could think was Seungwoo Seungwoo Seungwoo. 

When his boyfriend grabbed his hips and squeezed hard just after Seungyoun moaned Wooseok’s name. They lips parted, and Yohan wasn’t sure of how much time passed while they were kissing, but his lips hurted of all the teeth Seungwoo used. Before he could say anything, Seungwoo got up and lifted Yohan right after, making him hold on his neck. He couldn’t see where they were going, but he didn’t ask either.

Maybe he was right after all, and have sex in a library was hot. 


End file.
